


Белые Халаты

by radmirmiroslavskiy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmirmiroslavskiy/pseuds/radmirmiroslavskiy
Summary: Больница для души.





	Белые Халаты

Приходя в себя, я вижу потолок. Белый, такой белый, что он давит своей белизной.

Но самое страшное, что он почти безжизненно, но медленно и верно опускается.

Крошится по краям. Шпаклевка, серые куски бетона сыплются на белый пол.

"Он сейчас упадет!" – мелькает мысль. Но быстро забывается из-за того, что куски потолка падают на пол, на кровать, на которой я лежу, и больно ранят тело. 

Рухнет потолок, погребет под тяжестью, раздавит кости, расплющит органы, я почти слышу хлюпы и хруст.

Хочется бежать. Просто встать и уйти. Уйти как можно быстрее.

Всхлипываю, нелепо скребусь на кровати, я связан.

Никуда мне не уйти.

Этот безграничный белый потолок

Искусственная тюрьма, где я не могу сделать даже шаг.

Большой гроб, который медленно, но верно прогибается под тяжестью земли.

\- Я же живой! – кричу, задыхаясь, откуда-то приходит осознание, что задыхаюсь я от того, что это нехватка кислорода.

\- Выпустите меня! Это ошибка, я же живой! Умоляю, Господи.

Меня похоронили тут.

Изоляция.

С осознанием этого факта приходит ненависть.

Тоже белая, стерильная.

Слепящая своим светом.

Скрипящий звук разрушает остатки разума.

Потолок опускается ниже.

Крошево летит в лицо.

\- Кто-нибудь, помогите! – кричу что есть силы, но не слышу своего голоса.

Будто пустота, сидящая в моей голове, отобрала все.

Голос, язык, руки и ноги.

\- Ну, пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, – скулю, я не уверен, что вообще что-нибудь произношу.

Следующая мысль поглощает остатки разума.

Ко мне никто не придет, потому что меня нет.

Я - никто, чертова сосущая пустота, которую заперли.

Это порождает страх, безграничный и верный, как пес, ужасающий в своей гротескной красоте.

Он любит меня, как мать свое нежное дитя. Он не оставит меня, ужас сожрет мои внутренности, но не оставит меня.

Это слегка успокаивает.

Потолок сдвинулся еще на сантиметров пятнадцать.

И застыл.

Ожидание того, когда он рухнет, страшнее, чем смотреть, как потолок падает.

Страх гложет, рисует картины того, как я умру: задыхаясь, со сломанными костями или же от ужасающей боли разломанного тела.

Я уже почти ощущаю боль.

Пытаюсь отвлечься, смотрю на стены, пол, вновь потолок, стены, пол, потолок.

\- Господи, ты же видишь все, я не хочу умирать, – шепчу растерянно, не зная, что делать.

Я пытаюсь думать о том, кто я и как тут оказался.

Но в голове кружится одна и та же мысль: как спастись. Или же умереть, желательно быстро и безболезненно.

Потолок, стена, пол, другая стена, пол, потолок.

Размеренное движение глазами - это все, на что я способен.

Я напрягся. Стены.

Они схлопываются? Будто карточный домик, сейчас упадет одна стена, затем другая, а потом потолок.

Стены качаются.

Раз, два, влево, вправо.

Я стараюсь наблюдать за ними, но зажмуриваюсь в ожидании смерти.

Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени. Когда я почувствовал, что кровать сдвинулась. Я не открывал глаза, я боялся, что умру.

Даже не того, что умру, мертвым все равно.

Я боялся боли, агонии, которой нельзя вытерпеть.

Режущий звук рвал уши.

Я открываю рот, чтобы закричать, и мне в рот что-то падает. На вкус соленое и мерзкое.

Поневоле открываю глаза.

Я вновь уставился на потолок.

Он стал еще ближе. Первое, что отметил я.

Второе, это то, что по потолку, немыслимо игнорируя законы физики, стекает по прямой линии на стены, а со стен на пол, изредка роняя капли, кровь.

Красная, алая, бордовая.

Все оттенки насыщенного красного цвета.

Кровь. Она сползает по стенам, будто обладая разумом.

На полу уже были лужи.

\- Боже! Кто-нибудь! Пожалуйста! Спасите, я же умру сейчас! – я кричал так сильно, что заболело в груди, сейчас я почти уверен, что кричал, но слышат ли меня?

Кровь стекала все быстрее и быстрее, обнажая нутро стен, сосуды этого места.

Я боялся так сильно, что задыхался.

Стены вновь пришли в движение, стряхивая на меня капли крови, сгустки и куски мяса.

Я кричал, я брал полную грудь воздуха и на выдохе кричал, и снова, и снова.

Кровь докапала уже до уровня кровати.

Ползла по моим ногам. Я не знал, что лучше: утонуть в крови или быть раздавленным потолком.

Я захлебывался криком, из носа потекла кровь, а я все кричал и кричал.

Внезапно все встало на свои места.

Идеально ровный белый потолок.

Пол чистый, ни капли крови.

Стены, покрашенные светло-зеленым оттенком, стояли прямо и не качались.

Дверь, которой раньше не было, открылась, на пороге застыл мужчина в белом халате.

\- Разбуянился тут. Ну-с, что тут у нас?

\- Потолок, он падал!

\- Да-да, падал.

\- Вы мне что, не верите?

\- Конечно же верю.

Он подошел ближе.

Я бы закричал вновь, но у меня перехватило дыхание.

Его лицо было черным, белые бельма глаз выделялись на черном лице.

Вместо носа были дырки.

Клыки торчали белыми острыми копьями.

Он поднес к моей руке длинные черные ногти, я всхлипнул, но смолчал.

Почти сразу пришло какое-то успокоение.

Монстр, покачиваясь, вышел, бормоча что-то о психах.

Я смотрел на неподвижный потолок и проваливался в бездну, где нет страха.


End file.
